


Do domu wrócimy...

by LadyLustful



Series: Okręt mój płynie dalej [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Community: polskie_fandomy, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Gen, Introspection, Polski | Polish, Sad Erik Lehnsherr, melancholia, okruszek okruszeczek okruszątko, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze, świat nie jest z puchu ani pluszu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Kitty i Magneto rozmawiają o przyszłości.
Series: Okręt mój płynie dalej [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801561
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Do domu wrócimy...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Proko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proko/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



\- A ty, kim chcesz zostać?  
\- Sama nie wiem. Może zabrzmi to głupio, ale może lekarką, albo filmowcem?  
\- A dlaczegoż by nie? - mówi Magneto, odruchowo. Jego własna reakcja dziwi go. Pierwsza myśl, to coś jakby rozczarowanie, jakby oczekiwał, że Kitty zostanie agentką lub aktywistką, jak on. Druga, to właśnie owo „dlaczego nie”, pewność, że Kitty może zrobić co zechce, przecież właśnie o to walczył, przypomnienie, że sam najszczęśliwsze lata przepracował na budowie, potem w hucie, a przez pewien okres udzielając korepetycji. Trzecia, to odruchowa myśl, że jeśli – kiedy – wojna nadejdzie, potrzebni będą ludzie od łatania rannych i od propagandy, ścigana przez refleksję – Boże, co ja, przecież wojny miało już nigdy nie być i może nie będzie, przecież o to tylko mi chodziło – i rozczarowanie samym sobą, jednocześnie własnym zgorzknieniem i naiwnością. - Jesteś bystrą, przebojową dziewczyną, możesz robić w życiu co tylko zechcesz.


End file.
